Nocturne
by Ergelina
Summary: She's a code-breaker, preferring to study codes instead of being somewhat 'normal' Kunoichi. Like all people, she has her problems, one - is her passionate 'dislike' towards the Copy-Ninja and the second one - her 'healthy' habits. "By the orders of me, Godaime Hokage, you, Kumori Natsuhi, will join Team Kakashi temporarily and help them out..." "NO!" Rated for the language.
1. Code breaker

**Nocturne**

**Naruto (Shippuuden) fanfiction**

**Description:**

She's a code-breaker, preferring to study codes instead of being somewhat 'normal' Kunoichi. Like all people, she has her problems, one - is her passionate 'dislike' towards the Copy-Ninja and the second one - her 'healthy' habits.

_'By the orders of me, Godaime Hokage, you, Kumori Natsuhi, will join Team Kakashi temporarily and help them out..__.'_

'_NO!'_

**Chapter 1:**

_Code breaker_

Codes.

Difficult and easy ones, that's what I love.

It's not only codes that I love but also encrypted messages or simple words engraved on the old things. It's been my interest for years, ever since I was young and first discovered this interest.

Even when I was an ANBU member and Yondaime-sama's one of the most prized bodyguards, I specialized mostly in breaking codes and messages. Not only that, but her Chakra control was rather awesome, cue the proud and a little arrogant face.

Yes, I'm what you may think - a bit too arrogant due to my abilities and success of past missions, however, even then I know the limits of my abilities (at least that's what I believe myself, while everyone else says different story- 'about me often pushing myself to the limits or exceeding them).

Not to mention my fame amongst the foreign Shinobi and in Konoha itself, cue another smug expression. This fame came from being (repeat!) _the most prized bodyguard – one of the main four – of Yondaime Hokage-sama, Namikaze Minato._ The four of us – Genma, Raidou, Ikki and I – were the chosen amongst many other excellent Shinobis, and can I remark that when I was chosen, I was the youngest (another smug expression)?

However, at the moment I would give anything (alright, not _anything_ but still) to simply _get_ _away_ from this god-sent-awful-guy-from-I-never-wanted-to-see-again-at-the-moment.

_Why is god so hateful and resentful towards me, when I need his help the most?_ I thought, as I threw a resentful glare at Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama.

Yondaime-sama often said that one day, I should go and take a look at the mirror of how I _look_ when giving my infamous glares, as he, Genma, Ikki and Raidou have always cowered under it. I guess that this is why Kushina-sama had liked me – my ability to control men.

She sent one of her infamous glares right back, daring me to challenge her obviously not knowing me well enough (and I _think_ that I heard a flinch coming from _that_ man and Tenzo). Her attendant, Shizune, _he_, and _his_ team were cowering under the tension, at least three of them were faking it from what I could see, and knew.

"Do I _have _to?" I asked for what was like about the tenth (?) time.

Tsunade-sama nodded, "It's an _order_, Natsuhi."

I let out an exaggerated sigh, giving _him_ a side-way-pointed-look which Tsunade-sama didn't miss, "Even though you know about that?"

Another hateful nod, "About that - it's time you grew up, Natsuhi, it should be in the past and you two are now _both_ respected and professional Shinobi!" _Is she scolding me? _"You can't expect to avoid this forever!"

Another sigh, "I can - I specialize in breaking codes and messages, not in combat -"

A snort, "_Yeah, right_," _he _said, looking at me with fake disbelief. "As far as I've seen and know you excel in both, you weren't without a reason one of Yondaime's personal bodyguards."

Behind us, the pinky and blond exchanged surprised looks and excited whispers of not having known about the last fact. The pale skinned boy only nodded, having probably already known this (his attire reminded me of ANBU Root, automatically making me weary about him).

"Oh? Since _when_ did you start _complimenting_ me, Kakashi?" I demanded with a hint of curiosity. "The last time I checked - you _loathed_ me."

He glared at me, _(funny, everyone seems to be doing that as of lately)_ while his students and sub-leader, Tenzo (or was he being called Yamato now?), gave us weird and confused looks.

"It's not like _your_ attitude towards _me_ was any better."

I raised an eyebrow at him. However, before I could say anything Tsunade-sama barked at us to stop and demanded that we would leave immediately, obviously wanting to get rid of us.

Which we did, with me glowering at him and Kakashi simply walking with his students - Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Sai (the Foundation member), I think? - and the sub-leader – _Yamato, oh the sweet times I remember having with him_ - in tow.

"Then, Natsuhi-senpai," I actually gave Yamato an amused look, daring him to go and command me, sending out an invisible threat of revealing _all of his embarrassing secrets,_ "and everyone else - gather your stuff and meet us within twenty minutes at the gates."

I only wondered at why Kakashi wasn't giving out an order, instead Tenzo (ups, correction – Yamato) did.

"Roger!" Naruto saluted, while Sakura nodded and Sai remained impassive.

I gave an eye-roll, not being missed by the pinky, earning a warning look from her.

"You too, _Kumori_," that damned Kakashi said, giving me a hard look as I tried to leave without being noticed.

I stopped, pondering if I should give out Kakashi's embarrassing moments as well…and there were plenty of them, although it would risk with revealing _my_ embarrassing moments as well.

Be damned it all.

I let out _another _sigh, "Don't be such an asshole, Hatake," I said, looking at him over my shoulder with a devious smirk (rather successfully frightening Yamato and Kakashi if I may say that). "Or those few 'secrets' may slip past my lips," I added before disappearing into the crowd and heading right towards my lovely apartment.

_I'm seriously starting to hate you, Tsunade-sama._

* * *

I knew it.

It. Was. A. Huge. Mistake. To. Go. To. Tsunade-sama's. Office. Today. And. To. Be. Shoved. Into. This. 'Wonderful'. Mission. With. That. Prick. Of. An. Asshole. Of. 'Lovely'. Hatake. Kakashi. And. His. Team.

Twenty minutes hasn't even passed and I'm already annoyed at the members of this team, _especially at that pervert, who kept reading that smut of a book._

Naruto had decided to be the social-god and was currently trying to pry information about myself out from me - my likings, dislikes, hobbies, dreams/ambition, and most specifically why I don't like '_Kakashi-sensei_' and how I know Captain Yamato.

From the looks of the pinky, the Foundation boy, Tenzo and Hatake had, I guessed that this wasn't anything new, at least not to them. For a moment I wondered if this was how Raidou, Genma and Ikki had felt, when I was still one of Hokage's personal bodyguards. Always nagging, annoying, making fun of them, and allowing them to corrupt me with those lovely games and so on.

"Uzumaki Naruto - I kindly suggest you to _shut the fuck your mouth up before I make it happen._ _D__o. You. Understand?_" I finally snapped at him, wearing as innocent and angel-like smile as possible, giving the blond-haired kid a pointed look.

The lollipop I had been sticking ever since I met up with them at the gates was long gone, replaced by the new one. That's right, another of my 'unhealthy eating habits' was my addiction of sweets, especially lollipops. Again, blame Genma for always having that Senbon needle in his mouth, it had made me to try and see what it's like to _constantly_ have something _in my mouth_ as well.

Needless to say, I had gotten addicted (not to the Senbons, of course!).

My addiction is giving the members of our code-breaking team a headache, seeing as I keep countless of scrolls in the office containing _new_ and _different kinds _of lollipop and sweets, all laying around the office. There have been several incidents were Shiho, for an example, has mistaken one of my scrolls for an official scroll. Imagine her surprise, shock and the chaos in the office, cue the devilish smirk.

Naruto gulped, instantly stopping and muttering something about me resembling Captain Yamato with his scary face/act. I instantly proceeded on to argue how wrong he was, bringing out several facts and comparing Yamato's and my 'expression of terror' to each other, earning an unhappy look from the ANBU in the question and surprised looks of Naruto and the rest of the team-mates. Hatake only shook his head, mumbling something unintelligible under his nose and mask, as Tenzo and I launched into an argument over Naruto's words.

I rolled my eyes, mentally, finding how much he resembled Yondaime-sama, whose personal bodyguard I had been before his death (_one_ _of the most prized personal bodyguards'_, that is).

Come to think of it, I should accept an invitation for drinking party from Raidou, meant only for our 'little' group of bodyguards. When was the last time I actually drunk myself until I remembered nothing and woke up with almost no memory of the night?

I shuddered, drawing a curious look from Sai, having taken notice of this unconscious act, at the very thought of this. The last time it had happened, I had woken up with aching head, naked and _laying next to peacefully sleeping naked Genma._

Ugh.

"Thinking about something perverted again, Kumori?"

My eyes narrowed, completely dismissing Naruto and Sakura, who was making fun of him at the moment.

"Butt out."

"It's not like you can say anything about it, Kakashi-senpai," Tenzo said, making my lips to form a pleasant smirk.

"He's right, _especially with that smut of a book_," I added, remembering a few erotic parts of the famous Icha Icha book.

Yes, I've read it and took out my own sexual need on...khm that will be a secret I'll be taking to grave.

Hatake gave us accusing looks, knowing full well that we had both (Tenzo and I) read it, "It's not _smut_, and it's a piece of _art_."

We snorted, exchanging looks of disbelief with each other. I could hear Naruto, Sakura and Sai discussing about this new-found information. Not believing that Tenzo could have read it - YES, HE DID!

I remember how I had to partially _force_ him into reading this smutty book during the game of 'Truth and Dare' we participated in (a fond memory at which I have no doubt that he _still_ holds a grudge) a few years ago.

How Hatake knows it, I have no ... wait, I _do_ have a suspicion _how_ he knows it.

"I didn't read it willingly," Tenzo admits it, throwing a glare at me. "_She _forced me into reading it."

An eye-roll, "It was your own fault for choosing a dare while playing with me...are you still holding a grudge over something so old?"

Tenzo scoffed, while Hatake snickered, "Well, excuse me for not remembering your devious ways, Natsuhi-senpai - only your obsessive interest in codes and messages."

"Hey! I'm taking an offense to that!" I protested, completely having (_nearly_) forgotten about my dislike and previous protest of going to this damned mission.

"Come to think of it...I remember the days you terrorized those in your ANBU team with the games of 'Truth and Dare'," this damned Hatake mused, causing his students to gasp even more. "Not to mention even Yondaime-sama and his guards-"

"HEY! Blame Raidou and Genma for corrupting me!" I shouted, twitching. "They're the ones who introduced me to those lovely games."

Both Hatake and Tenzo let out sighs, after exchanging looks.

"I don't even want to know what kind of games you've played with them, Kumori."

"Or _what _you've _done_ with them either, Natsuhi-senpai."

I proceeded on to whack them on their backs, glowering.

"Well, I wouldn't even tell you, at least not in the presence of virgin ears," I smirked, looking pointedly at Naruto, Sakura and Sai.

Two out of the three blushed, somehow getting the idea and meaning behind my words, making me to wink at them. Hatake mumbled something inaudible, earning a hawk-like look from me, while Tenzo (right, _Yamato,_as he's now called) sighed, face-palmed himself also muttering something under his breath.

"WHAT?!" I demanded, starting to get pissed, only to be shoved a lollipop into my mouth by Hatake, who had gotten it out of nowhere (as it looked to me) simply to shut me up.

"Eat your damned lollipops and be quiet, your words are scarring my students," Hatake sounded like he was ordering me to do so and that, of course, earned another hawk-like glare.

"Kakashi-sensei cussed!" Naruto suddenly shouted out, drawing our attention with sweat-drops to him. "It's the first time I've ever heard him to do so!"

"Naruto," Sakura growled, clenching her fist and raising it, eyes closed. "BAKA!"

I grinned at the sight of the pinky smacking Naruto's head, licking my beloved lollipops.

Ah, such a peaceful day~.


	2. Legendary teamwork

**Nocturne**

**Naruto (Shippuuden) fanfiction**

**Chapter 2:**

_Legendary team-work_

"Oh, come on, Kumori."

"No, absolutely not, Hatake."

Tenzo sighed, muttering something about us being kids and immature brats, instantly wearing the look of regret when he saw Hatake's and me glaring at him, and had at least the sense to grin, apologetically. The pinky was rubbing her forehead, eyes closed and shaking her head. Naruto, the blond idiot, looked torn in joining the bickering or taking the order by himself (at least the latter's what I hope he's thinking), and Sai…was just being Sai.

"Stop being a brat, Kumori, how old were you again?"

My glare's destination was now at him, arms still crossed as I sat (rather _childishly_ with crossed legs) on the ground, refusing to move. I didn't have problem with the mission itself, the fault lies in _how_ we were going to get it done. Honestly speaking, I wouldn't be surprised if Tenzo were to snap and force them to spend an unknown amount of time together in the wooden house built by the man with Shodaime Hokage's cells. In fact, I was kind of counting numbers of how long it would take for Tenzo to snap, not that I wanted to be _stuck_ with _him._

I scoffed, "Stop repeating Tenzo's words, _baka. _Why are you asking my age? Have you possibly forgotten yours? After all we're at the same age~," I sang, spinning my finger in the air to annoy him more.

If someone were to ask '_do you enjoy yourself while annoying with Hatake Kakashi?'_ I would have to admit – _yes, I do._ However, I would _never_ say it out aloud, even at the threat of death.

"Huh? Natsuhi-san's (I tilted my eyebrow at the blond idiot) the same age as Kakashi-sensei?"

The pinky snorted, "It was kind of obvious if you looked and observed them," she stated, sounding a bit too arrogant. "They don't look _that _different when you look at them."

_That comment _got us – Hatake and me.

"Pinky," I snapped at her, making them all to look at me bewildered before flinching or taking a step back (or simply standing). "Mind explaining what you mean?"

She sweat-dropped, before sighing and shaking her head once more rubbing her forehead mumbling something inaudible under her breath, "You…seriously don't know?"

There was a silence, then –

"Mokuton no Jutsu!"

I let out an unwelcomed screech as I found myself to be being imprisoned – along with Hatake – into the wooden cell, nearly losing balance. I could hear Kakashi to demand Tenzo to release us, the blond idiot and pinky letting out a gasp. Sai looked simply to be awed.

"WHAT THE FUCK, TENZO!?"

I nearly froze at the look on Tenzo's face, not surprised of why Naruto actually compared us, but that was briefly. Yeah, I _had _known that he would snap but hadn't really _thought_ he would _actually_ do it. And by the looks of it, neither had Hatake.

"Kakashi-senpai, Natsuhi-senpai," Tenzo started, wearing a dark expression. "I'm sorry but if you two don't stop bickering like a married couple ("OI!") then you're going to stay like this until you do as we talked, am I clear?" He mumbled something under his breath, which I didn't catch.

"…I seriously hate you, Tenzo," I glared at him, through the wooden bars.

"You know that this won't keep us in for long," Hatake pointed out the obvious.

Tenzo sighed, "It's _Yamato_, Natsuhi-senpai!"

"Thanks for telling him that, Mr. Obvious," I kind of snapped at him. "He _knows_ all too well that our skills above him, you don't need to remind him that."

"Shut it, Kumori, it's your fault to begin with that we've ended up like that."

"Is not! You were the one, who suggested of me going with Tenzo 'cause _you _didn't want to be stuck with me!"

"I merely suggested that because I know that you work better with Tenzo," Hatake argued back, so unlikely of him.

Come to think of it, I always seemed to be bringing out the side of him others usually don't see. Cue the proud face (and not so proud, you know why).

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to call me _Yamato, _Kakashi-senpai, Natsuhi-senpai?" Tenzo's voice ringed through the air to us, making us to shut up and stare at the poor ANBU. "And stop bickering, you're wasting our time. Do I have to remind you that it's an important mission for Konoha and you, Natsuhi-senpai?"

No one said anything, a breeze of the wind flew through us, disheveling our hairs.

"What happened to the excellent team-work you two had? Are you aware that your team-work has become a legend amongst Shinobis, especially ANBU?" Tenzo questioned, making Naruto, Sakura and Sai to look at him in shock (well, in Sai's case it was probably in mock shock). "What happened between you two that you've become so…just the opposite of the legendary team-work you had?"

I sank to my legs, not having expected Tenzo to bring it up, and a quick sneak glance to Hatake showed that he hadn't either. True, if I try and think about it then I vaguely remember the times we got along perfectly well – like non-blood related siblings. What was it that changed our everything? Was it me? Was it him? Or was it someone else? That I don't really remember anymore, at least _refuse_ to remember.

"EH?!" Naruto, the blond idiot, gasped out aloud, eyes widened in shock/surprise. "Kakashi-sensei and Natsuhi have legendary team-work? No way, I won't believe it until I see myself!"

_Great way to ruin things, Naruto,_ I gave him a blank look.

"Naruto," the pinky said, clenching her hand into a fist and raising it. "YOU IDIOT!" She scolded (?), while her fist found contact with the blond's head.

"Naruto's right," Sai spoke up (for the first time, I think!) as the blond idiot whined. "It's kind of unbelievable, not from Kakashi-san but from Natsuhi-"

"Sai, shut the fuck up."

Hatake let out a chuckle, _fucking amused one,_ "Did you hear that, Kumori?" He said, making me to narrow my eyes even more at him. "Even Naruto, who's usually the dumb one, can't believe once true fact."

I could've strangled him if I wasn't scared of what Tenzo could do (it was his _snapped _state that I was scared of, not him), but seriously – _was Hatake provoking me?_

"Kakashi-senpai, you're doing it on purpose, aren't you?" Tenzo asked, sighing and rubbing his forehead. "It's not helping your case," he added at Hatake's expression. "Anyways, I'm going to leave you two alone so that you can talk things through. When you're done, we'll be moving back to the mission, any objections?"

I instantly raised a hand, "Yeah, can you remove those bars around us?"

I don't know where he took out that flash-light, but his face was scary (in a way), "No."

"It won't keep us in for a long anyways," Hatake pointed out the obvious, making me to nod and agreeing for the first time in a while, publicly. "How do you know when we're done talking?"

My jaw dropped open. _WHAT?_

"Give the usual signal," was Tenzo's reply before he gestured for Naruto, Sakura and Sai to follow him away from us.

"Good luck, Kakashi-sensei," the pinky said, looking at us with a smile. "_Do_ talk things through or else it'll be a bother to the mission, won't you?"

_Geh, it looks like I've underestimated the pinky._

"Get your acts together, Kakashi-sensei, Natsuhi-san," Naruto said, making me to raise an eyebrow at him. _Is he lecturing me?_ "I'm _really_ excited about the mission, so don't make us wait too long!"

Sai looked torn in saying something or quietly follow Tenzo, until –

"Even those in the Root are complimenting the team-work between you two," he said, making me to blink in confusion at him. "Personally, I'd like to see it happening as well."

_Brat._

I leaned against the wooden bars, folding my legs and crossing arms as I turned to look at Hatake, who was now observing me. We had known that this day may come, should we get stuck in the same mission (and in order to avoid this I had gone over to the codes and crypts departments, which didn't work out), but I don't think that we're ready to talk about our past.

I took in a long breath, closing my eyes.

"What happened between us, _Kakashi_?"


	3. The Mission

**Chapter 3:** The mission

Before I had realized it, our relationship had fallen into ruins. It had somehow become far from being fixed, a complete opposite of what it used to be, and with no way to be fixed to what it used to be. I don't deny that I had literally begged Hatake on my knees and later with tears to forgive me whatever I did wrong – all I simply wanted, back then, was to have my best-friend back.

All I wanted was to have my best-team-mate ever back, someone who knew me the best.

Even better than my own parents.

There's one thing I find to be the most ridiculous – I don't even know what happened between us, the reason of why Ka-Hatake suddenly started to drift apart from me.

"Ne, can you, this time, answer me, please," I spoke, eyes covered behind my hair and adamantly not looking at him. My voice didn't sound like mine at all.

I heard a movement, he must have had stiffened or changed place to sit.

"What did I do wrong?"

….

I must sound ridiculous, pathetic and…broken…to be pleading him like that once more. To do something I had sworn to never do again, not after the way he had spoken to me the last time I did so.

_"You're annoying, Natsuhi," he spoke, looking at me with something I had never seen him look at me before. "You're over-thinking everything – there's nothing I would want from you other than team-work. You want to know why? It's because I pitied you, when you were at your worst." _

Pitied me, huh?

As expected, I don't receive any answer this time as well. Tenzo, I understand your concern of us not getting along but…doing this will only make things worse, by making me to remember the months I had begged this bastard to tell me what exactly I did wrong.

Willing myself to look at the idiot-bastard I looked up from the wooden-floor I had been pretending to be more interesting than him, only to find him staring at me. His one visible dark black eye reflected an emotion I had once seen in it before…before everything was destroyed and fell apart. Hatake was leaning against the wooden-post, arms crossed on his chest, and looked to be quite comfortable with his position. I wanted to do nothing more than to tear my eyes away from him, not to see a reflection of _me_ in his one-eye: young blond-haired (falling onto her back and shoulders rather messily) woman, sitting at the corner of this prison (made of wood), wearing standard Jonin uniform for Konoha Shinobi with parts of ANBU clothing, and her hazel-blue eyes were looking at him with such a pitiful expression that it almost made me to vomit.

I had honestly thought that I had either forgotten or thrown this emotion away, after how he simply threw _me_ away with no explanation. We were over before something could even start, making it impossible for us to revert back to being _legendary-team_ as people called (and as I only now realize, still do) us back then.

In the end, I'm the one to break our eye contact, hastily standing up and looking for any sings in hopes that Tenzo decided to come back _now._ But I found none, and Hatake remained silent, making me even more nervous and the air suffocating.

Finally, I break – "Tenzo! GET YOUR ASS HERE AND JUST GET DONE WITH THE MISSION OR YOU'LL BE A DEAD MEAT!" I shouted, startling Hatake, slightly, with my sudden shout.

Judging by the yelps from the bushes, a few minutes of walk away from us, and trees, I figured that Hatake wasn't the only one to be surprised of my out-burst.

"I'M COUNTING **_SECONDS _**FOR YOU! 1!"

We could hear hurried footsteps and protests – it looked like the pinky was dragging the blond-idiot by his ear towards us with that Sai-guy and Tenzo, whose face looked pretty dangerous, following the two – approaching us.

"2! 3! Fo- Good to see you back again, Tenzo," I growled at him, my hazel-blue eyes dangerously narrowed at him, voice emitting nothing that would indicate my happiness of his return or at the situation. "Make this _fucking-god-damned-prison_ go away before I literally smash it into nothing but dust."

"Did you and Kakashi-senpai sort everything out?" _This -!_

The pinky dropped the blond-idiot rather unceremoniously on the ground, before looking at Hatake and me with slightly curious expression, "Yamato-taicho, I think that it's obvious just by looking at them to know they didn't," _smart girl._ "Why else would Natsuhi-san look pissed off and desperate to get out of there?"

"Shut it, pinky," I snapped at him, while Hatake and Tenzo both sighed.

She glared back at me, and I knew that she was on the verge of losing patience.

"Kakashi-senpai," Tenzo addressed him, sounding pleading and questioning.

The Copy Ninja merely sighed, shaking his head before turning to look at my direction, making me to immediately turn my back to him. "As you can see, _Natsuhi's _completely ignoring me, we should just continue with the mission and get done with it as soon as possible." _I actually agree with you – hold on! Natsuhi?!_

My head snapped towards him so quickly that my neck hurt, eyes widened at him calling me by my first name again. I wasn't the only one to notice this, others did too – was it for the sake of completing the mission? Was he _trying_ to be civil?

Tenzo (damn, I really should call him Yamato) sighed, making hand-seals to release us from this prison, "If you say so – Natsuhi-senpai," I looked at him. "Can I trust you to work with Kakashi-senpai?"

_No._ "Yes," was what I replied, instead of my head screaming me '_no'_, almost robotically.

I was no longer looking at him, now that we were out of that awfully small-and-crappy 'wooden-prison' I did everything I could to avoid him like a plague, something which I knew Tenzo wasn't particularly happy about. As the point to split up into teams came closer, I grew more panic and anxious, not wanting to be left alone with Hatake.

The mission itself sounded easy – capture two-five rogue ninjas from Mizugakure, who had trespassed Konoha's territory and retrieve an important scroll they had stolen from some Fire Country's Lord (whom they had ambushed and nearly killed, only to be saved by a passing Konoha Shinobi team, talk about being lucky) meant for the Daimyo. Apparently, the problem was the hidden message in the scroll – Tsunade-sama mentioned something about a possible war breaking out should this message to end up in the wrong hands.

Seriously, why couldn't they simply give it to Courier-Nin or sent it with a properly hired Shinobi? This way things wouldn't be so…chaotic. _Lords these days._

"– Are you even listening to me, Natsuhi-senpai?!"I narrowed my hazel-blue eyes at Tenzo, showing him clearly just how much I hated him at the moment. "This is the point where we'll be splitting up," he stated with a blank face.

Everyone else had stopped, and at his words I stopped on mid-step, kind of freezing with dread filling my stomach. I wanted to scream and plead Tenzo not to leave me alone with him, but I forcefully shoved my emotions aside and acted as a famed Kunoichi I was.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai," Hatake spoke, purposely ignoring me, taking his turn to speak. "I trust that you three know the importance of this mission –,"

"Yeah, _we_ know," Naruto spoke with a weird expression. "I wouldn't say the same about you, Kakashi-sensei and Natsuhi-san, seeing as we wasted so much time – THAT HURT, SAKURA-CHAN!"

At his words, the pinky had (rather painfully) punched him into his head, then at his stomach, glaring him with anger. "Don't talk to Kakashi-sensei and Natsuhi-san like that, even if they _are_ at fault here."

Hatake's face looked dejected as he turned to Tenzo, "I liked them more when they were younger – back then they would listen to every word I said."

I snorted, crossing arms, not looking at him. "Really? I'm glad that they've come to realize what kind of person you really are."

Tenzo sighed, the Foundation-kid simply stared (muttering something inaudible), and the blonde-idiot and pinky gave us incredulous looks.

"Natsuhi-senpai," he said, warningly, making me to sigh and raise hands in defeat.

"I get it – just so you know, Tenzo, I really hate you at the moment – let's get over with this mission."

"Just don't drag us down, Kumori," _Okay, I REALLY hate you too, Hatake!_ "The sooner we get done with this, the sooner you'll be rid of me."

"Well, that's something to be looked forward for," I muttered, taking out my spare summoning scroll of 'emergency' sweets, startling this bastard's students and gaining a head shake from Tenzo and a blank look from Hatake. "I cannot wait to get rid of you," I added, blissfully licking my apple lollipop, promptly ignoring Tenzo's mean look.

"Then," Hatake said, deciding to play mature and ignored me to the rest of us. "Let's head to the positions – scatter!"

Without wasting time – Naruto and Sai disappeared together as Sakura went with Tenzo and me…had to stay with this one person I never wanted to be alone with _ever again._

"…Let us go as well."

_I'm doomed._

* * *

I'll say it again – _I seriously hate Godaime-sama right now, could she not have had put me together with Gai's team? Yes, _Gai and his team_ would be much more preferred at the moment. _

I've worked together with them for a few times, formerly having come to the terms of never wanting to work with them again. But I guess that things, _and opinions,_ can change if you're stuck with your once-ages-ago-formerly-marvelous-now-bastard-partner. Compared to this situation to the one where I was with Gai and his team, I would choose the former over the current one anytime, any minute, and any moment.

"Everything's okay over here, datte-bayo!" The blonde idiot, Naruto, said to the transmitter Tenzo had us to put on.

"This dick-less idiot is right," I sighed, _it seems like I'm not the only one with difficulties,_ at Sai's words.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BASTARD!"

"NARUTO! BE QUIET! DON'T MAKE ME TO COME AND KICK YOU TO THE NEXT CENTURY!" _Way to go, pinky. What happened to keeping quiet?_

At the other side, we all could hear Naruto to swallow quite loudly gaining another insult from Sai (he probably thought it would be good timing to cheer him up or whatever) making Naruto to mumble something unintelligible and Sakura to give another threat.

It seems like Hatake was on the same wave-length in thinking for as he let out a strained sigh, giving me an odd look before ordering the two to quiet up and keep eyes open for any signs of our targets approaching.

"Will the two ever shut up and work peacefully?" Tenzo muttered, most likely to himself, followed by a sigh.

I rolled my eyes, "Nope, probably never seeing as the two are complete opposites," I replied despite of knowing Tenzo wasn't expecting an answer. Surprisingly gaining an affirmation from pinky and Hatake, and nothing from the two guys in the question.

"Much like you and Kakashi-sensei?" I tensed at pinky's words, as did Hatake from what I saw after a quick glance at him.

"Now's not the right time to talk about this unnecessary matter, pinky," I snapped at her, following Hatake's lead in hiding myself behind a bunch of bushes. Crouching on the ground rather uncomfortably. "Not now." I repeated, unsure if it was for pinky or myself.

"She's right," and another surprised look from me to Hatake. "Focus on the mission – the targets should be here by any minute now."

"Roger that."

"Gotcha, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Understood."

"I know, Datte-bayo!"

_…Once again, I'm doomed!_

* * *

Minutes passed slowly, for as I could clearly hear Hatake's quiet breathing, even faint cries of his heart beating, and I could _feel_ him nearby. A feeling which made me uncomfortable, uneasy and unnerving. Then, I could hear sounds of distant river running by its own, slow, speed towards the ocean, towards its escape to freedom. Seeing as we were in the forest, it was natural that I could hear sounds of several different animals, birds and even of those few people living in this forest. Having hidden themselves away from the eyes of the rest of the world, probably seeking redemption and isolation from whatever sins they've committed or feel like they've done.

On the road, there weren't many people travelling towards the Mist Country, still fearing that place some have dubbed 'Hell of Earth' for its infamous Chunin Exams. I nearly shuddered at the very thought of children man-slaughtering, killing those with whom they had shared food, had gotten close, and had learned to think of the other as a comrade. Only to be later to do something so horrific as kill the weaker one. At the designated places, I sensed familiar Chakras coming from Tenzo, Sakura, Naruto and Sai, it went without a saying that I sensed Hatake's nostalgic Chakra as well.

Unbeknownst to Hatake and Tenzo, I could still remember Hatake's Chakra, and not only that. My body seemed to be remembering the way we worked together, the way we…the moments we had and everything else. It was an unwelcoming sensation.

_Now's not the time for this, Natsuhi._

"They're coming," I whispered to Hatake, right after sensing at least seven of malicious and unkind Chakras, shortly followed by the smell of fresh blood causing me to wince in disgust; the rest of the team members said quiet 'understood' into the transmitter and Hatake gave me a troubled look (was it _concerned_ expression?).

"…And they're not clean," I added, knowing full well that my voice wasn't my usual one. Heck, I had thrown my unfinished lollipop away to the scroll, not finding any appetite when I was about to vomit at the very thought of to whom this blood could have had belonged to.

Next to me, Hatake nodded, "Blood-lust," he explained to the confused Pinky, the Blonde-idiot and that Foundation guy. "_Natsuhi's_ able to smell and sense her target's Chakra, giving her ahead of knowledge about the strength of her opponents…including how dangerous they could be," he added, making me to wonder what got into him to use my given name.

There was a sense of underlying meaning behind his words, as if there was something he wanted me to understand or know. But this…this horrible smell of fresh blood was distracting me from thinking clearly, and there weren't much that could make me to out-throw like that.

It was only surprising that Hatake couldn't feel it with his good nose, which could put Inuzuka's at shame. Suddenly, I felt a change of his Chakra, making me to look at him curiously.

"Hatake?" I questioned, as quietly as I could.

He shook his head, only visible eye looking at the road where we could see faint figures of five walking towards us. _Ah, I seemed to have talked too early – he felt it._

"What's with this horrible smell?" Sakura questioned, voice awfully low. "It's like…like a –,"

"Blood?" I heard Sai to offer, gaining distinctive agreement from others.

"It's blood-lust," I explained to them, as quietly as possible, crouching even closer to the ground. "If even Shinobis at your level – two Chunins and one Genin – can feel it, then you must be prepared to face monsters. Monsters, who won't hesitate in killing."

"Then, isn't this more like S-Rank rather than C-rank mission?" _The Pinky's making a point._

"Yosh – then I'll –,"

"Change of plans," I cut in the blonde-idiot, voice hard and calm. "You three will be our back-up should things go terribly wrong, the moment we get the scroll back you three will get the hell out of here and leave things to us, _Jonins._"

"WHAT?!" Followed by a sound of smack. _Thank you, Sai!_

"Natsuhi-senpai's right," Tenzo agreed. "What do you think, Kakashi-senpai?"

"Yeah, it'll be difficult for the three of us to go against five of them, but it must be done," Hatake spoke, his Chakra stabilizing into normal. "However, there's a flaw in Kumori's plan."

I quirked an demanding eyebrow at him, and he continued, completely ignoring the others exclamations.

"Those guys aren't simply going to let Naruto, Sakura and Sai to leave – we're going to need all forces we have now." I sighed, knowing that there was a point in his words, and that it would've been kind of suicide mission for the three of us.

"Fine, but don't blame me when your team gets annihilated."

"We're much stronger than you think us to be, Natsuhi-san, Datte-Bayo!" The blonde-idiot said, trying to sound reassuring instead sounding like the usual him. "And besides, I won't die before becoming a Hokage!"

"Naruto's right," pinky agreed.

"…We're part of this mission and team as well," I blinked at the Foundation guy's words.

Hatake turned to look at me with a smile, as if telling me '_try keeping them out of this mission and you'll regret it.'_

I didn't say anything for a minute, before muttering, "Do as you wish – follow the plan, then."

"Yatta!"

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me and Hatake, making me to turn around in shock. My eyes widened at the sight of a Rogue Shinobi standing there, his brown hair and causal Shinobi attire covered with blood. Looking down at me with deadly-malicious look.

"Are you finished?" His voice was much like his appearance – cruel, amused with deadliness, and full of blood-lust. "Then – die!"

I could hear explosion before we saw it.

"Kakashi-sensei! Natsuhi-san!"


	4. The Formation

**Chapter 4:** The Formation

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! BUT I'VE GOT A VALID REASONS! 1st: Lack of motivation. 2nd: work (actually that should go as 1st). 3rd: moving to UK then work then to Spain then work then my sorta-boss dying then back to home. 4th: I've been trying to write this chapter for a while but then any imagination and motivation flew out of the window, I tried to call it back but effortlessly. Even now I'm SORRY for making it so short...but I promise, I'll make next chapter longer as it has combat! Action! **

**A request: could somebody draw me Kumori Natsuhi? PM me, please, if you're interested in!  
**

**PS! I hope that you're still interested in the story!  
**

**~Ergelina~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **The Formation

I could hear concerned voices from the other side of transmitter before their voices turned that into disbelief exclamations of our positions being discovered. I could feel Hatake's hands touching me, his voice demanding to know if I was alright and for me to open my eyes.

"Shut it down, Hatake," I snapped at him, cursing when I felt a jolt of pain in my body, knowing that the impact of this explosion must have been greater than I had expected it to be.

A relieved sigh, "If you can snap like that then you're okay," I blinked at him, getting a good look of us.

We were quite far from our original spot, both covered with dust and sand, although neither of us was badly injured, perhaps just scratched. Another thing I discovered was that I lay on his lap, his back against tree and one visible eye looking out for any signs of our enemy, half of my side leaning against his body. Nearly instantly, my body unwillingly stiffened and a hint of blush crept up on my cheeks, even thought now wasn't the time to act like a teenager in love. With those thoughts, I scrambled as far from his lap as the current situation could allow, wincing as I accidentally hit my head against one of the lower tree branches behind me.

"Damn it."

Hatake raised an eyebrow at my behavior, "Is now really the time for you to act like this, Kumori?"

I glared at him, before sharpening my senses to look for our assaulter and get a hint of what was happening to the others. Sounds of fighting and explosions could be heard all over the places, and when I least expected it earth shook causing the wind to blow strongly in our hiding area – trees were trying their best not to be pulled out of spot, leaves were being pulled from trees, startled birds and animals made their escape from what was slowly going to be turned into a battlefield. It took me a few moments to find the familiar Chakras and I unconsciously smiled – the Blonde-idiot was doing relatively well, and my eyes grew wide when I realized that Pinky had caused Earth to shake like that.

She was good.

Both Tenzo and the Foundation-guy were doing just as well as others, trying their best to follow the now useless plan. Our opponents, those Rogue Shinobi were good, at least from what I could feel and see.

But…where was _our _assaulter?

Left? No.

Right? No.

Above? No.

Under? N-!

"_Kakashi_, under us!" I shouted, quickly forming necessary sings for Yondaime-sama's Flicker Jutsu, just as the ground was broken by a large hand appearing right where I had been sitting on.

I bent my body backwards, one hand reaching to my kunai holster on my left hand, an explosive tag rolled around it. I threw it without hesitation, knowing that Hatake would be safe, before landing a few meters away. The smoke of explosion didn't want to fade away as quickly as we needed, and it was a wrong timing to be hesitating or to even think that I got him as a hand grabbed my throat from behind me. Effectively catching me off of guard, raising me upwards as I tried to struggle against our assaulter. This overbearing smell only got worse, and my oxygen was getting less and less.

I cursed myself for letting my guard down even for a brief second for as it had cost me _this _situation. Both of my hands tried to force our assaulter's hands to free my throat and me rather effortlessly. The bastard started to laugh, an eerie laughter, which I think may have reached even to the rest of the team. My body, involuntarily, shivered both at his touch and the tone of his laughter. I was now trying to catch my breath, doing everything I could to stop oxygen escaping from my lungs.

My vision was starting to get blurry, and it was hard to breathe. My throat hurt, and my legs stopped kicking.

_Damn it…_

Then –

"NATSUHI!" My eyes widened at Hatake's shout and a minute later our assaulter was forced to release me in haste of protecting himself from Hatake's Chidori.

As I fell Hatake caught me, instantly distancing us to a safe distance from this fucking bastard, both eyes watching me in concern. Something that I wasn't used to seeing in his eyes anymore, not after us drifting apart. I, on the other hand, kept coughing and trying to massage my sore and painfully hurting throat, knowing exactly that I had barely escaped death. Had it not been for Hatake… I would probably end up dead for my fucking one mistake. That is why I told Tsunade-sama not to put me in this mission! I was a fucking code-breaker not a combat Shinobi!

"Are you alright?"

I shot Hatake a dark glare, "Do I _look_ like I'm okay?" I somehow managed to snap at him, before wincing and coughing. "I'm _so_ going to _kill_ that bastard."

Hatake flashed a smile which didn't reach into his eyes, "Well, it's good to see that you're still you." His voice was dry and humorless, in fact it was unusually cold. Colder than it was during our bickering and attempts to murder each other. "But now is really _not_ time for idle-chat-,"

"I KNOW THAT!" Instantly regretting shouting; I was more than certain that my throat had our assaulter's hand imprinted on it.

" – Somehow, we need to regroup and come up with a new plan or way to find out which one of them has the stolen scroll," Hatake continued as if I hadn't interrupted.

I shot him another look, "Hatake, we _all_ know that but right now it's impossible – we're all engaged in a fight for _death_. Those guys are no joke, they're real and incredibly blood-hungry and have no knowledge of the word _mercy_ or _retreating_ _act_. We've got no choice than to fight."

He didn't answer me, instead his Sharingan eye kept looking around in alarm until it finally stopped on the trees, not so far away from us. I groaned, sensing that horrible blood thirsting Chakra a bit too close for my liking. Even thought I wouldn't admit it, I _did_ feel much more comfortable with Hatake's Chakra next to me, much for my utter dismay.

…What the hell was wrong me with me?! Somebody! Murder me!

…

…

… Oh… I forgot, _we are_ about to be _murdered in cold blood_!

I'm taking my words back, _damn it._

I almost didn't notice Hatake giving me annoyed look, "Then do tell me, O' I'm the best and smartest and the youngest _former_ Yondaime-sama's bodyguard – do _you_ have any ideas that is better than mine?"

I actually snorted at his ridiculousness, hands still massaging my still sore throat, "You _know_ that I never make a plan, not a fool-proof anyway – _you_ were brains and I your legs and arms or whatever we were called," I added with an eye-roll.

_That _was very much true.

"…Just how big of a threat is this guy?"

I turned my eyes to look at where I sensed that bastard's-who's-going-to-be-killed-by-me Chakra and frowned, "It's difficult to say, but I don't doubt that he's their Leader and most ruthless and merciless and dadadadada – a real deal."

"Basically – it's all or nothing?" Hatake asked me, looking straight into my hazel-gray eyes as if searching for confirmation or doubt.

I nodded, solemnly. "Unfortunately…which also means that _if _we win, either one of us will land himself or myself into hospital, like it always happens –,"

"When we go all out, yeah, I remember," Hatake finished for me, nodding, his tone was serious.

"The usual formation?" I asked, trying my best not to think of my old reactions and _emotions_ I felt when I saw his current expression. _Seriously me…_

"Until we find out more about his abilities and which one's got the scroll."

"Gotcha."

_Now then, it was finally time for us to prove just how much our bodies and minds remembered our long-forgotten-team-work-infamous-combi-formation-dadadada-whatever-people-liked-to-call-it. _


End file.
